An owner or operator of a vehicle may offer their vehicle for use by another party, such as a parent providing use of their vehicle to their child or a friend providing their vehicle to another friend. However, the user who maintains control of their vehicle may wish to enforce certain restrictions on use of the vehicle. For example, a recently licensed driver may be prevented from driving passengers until of a certain age or after a certain time period of driving. In other embodiments, the vehicle may include onboard systems that the owner may wish to restrict, such as automatic toll payments and satellite radio or other media requiring payment. In order to enforce these uses of the vehicle, the user exerting control over the vehicle may inform the other operating user of restrictions on use of the vehicle. However, this may not prevent the operating user from using the vehicle in unauthorized manners. Moreover, the user exerting control over the vehicle may not have methods to monitor usage of the vehicle, or may only be informed of unauthorized usage substantially after the time of the unauthorized usage.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.